


Dagor-nuin-Giliath

by SheenaRogers



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bromance, Brotp, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, One Ring to Rule Them All, One Shot, Other, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pre-Lord of The Rings, War, War of the Ring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que veía brillar ese Anillo en su dedo era consciente de la tarea que Gil-Galad le había impuesto. Pasara lo que pasase, no iba a fracasar, porque significaría defraudarle. Y Elrond estimaba a su amigo y rey como a nadie en ese mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagor-nuin-Giliath

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito con motivo del Tolkien Reading Day 2015, cuyo hilo conductor fue "la amistad en las obras de Tolkien" así que yo escogí a Elrond y Gil-Galad como ejemplo. 
> 
> La historia se sitúa en los días inmediatamente anteriores a la Guerra de la última Alianza y final de la Segunda Edad. He intentado ser lo más precisa posible en las cuestiones cronológicas de acuerdo al universo de Tolkien. No tengo constancia de en qué momento Gil-Galad le entregó su Anillo a Elrond por lo que me he tomado la libertad de interpretar que fue un tiempo antes de la batalla contra Sauron. 
> 
> Técnicamente, en cuanto a los participantes en la Última Alianza, los elfos del Bosque Verde no lucharon bajo el estandarte de Gil-Galad porque no deseaban someterse a su autoridad, pero no me parecía un detalle relevante para la historia por lo que he optado por no especificarlo.
> 
> Por último, el título en élfico significa "la batalla bajo las estrellas" y aunque este nombre hace referencia a la segunda batalla de las Guerras de Beleriand, que implica a Morgoth contra los Noldor, y es muy anterior a Elrond y Gil-Galad, me ha parecido interesante relacionarlo con el escrito.
> 
> Disclaimer: El Silmarillion y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Un cielo cuajado de estrellas se abría al exterior del Valle Escondido. La magnificencia con la que Varda había decidido adornar el negro manto de la noche elevaba los corazones de todas las criaturas por igual ante un espejismo tan bello. Tanto así que todos los viajeros, ya fueran elfos, hombres u otras razas se maravillaban, agradecidos de contemplar ese místico rincón que constituía la Última Morada al este del Mar. No en vano se decía que, sobre Imladris, las estrellas eran más brillantes.

También Elrond Peredhil amaba esa tierra como ninguna otra. Amaba el valle y la ciudad que habían construido en Eriador para escapar de la ira de Sauron tras la guerra. Oscuros días habían sido aquellos. El sabio Annatar se desprendió de su máscara para revelarse como el maligno, Sauron el Maia, el más terrible de los discípulos de Melkor. Pocos de los poderosos herreros elfos de Eregion escaparon a la matanza; ni tan siquiera Celebrimbor, traicionado por aquel que lo embaucó para crear los Anillos de Poder. Pero Elrond, que había aprendido de la sabiduría de Ereinion Gil-Galad, a su vez discípulo del reverente Círdan, nunca confió en él. Gracias a su prudencia pudo ponerse a salvo, a tiempo para fundar el que desde entonces se convirtió en uno de los principales refugios de la Tierra Media.

Sí, Elrond el medio-elfo amaba la Tierra Media y no deseaba marchar porque no quería despedirse de ella todavía. Aun cuando su pueblo estaba libre de la maldición a la que les habían sometido los Valar durante miles de años y eran ya libres de regresar a su legítimo hogar, Valinor, donde morarían con ellos hasta el final de los días; él se resistía a partir. Tal vez porque demasiadas penurias y desdichas habían atravesado los elfos para conservar y mantener en paz una tierra que nunca fue la suya. Quizá el luchar a solas contra Melkor y más tarde contra Sauron era el castigo de los Valar por su arrogancia, eso no lo sabía. Pero después de tanto tiempo, aunque no pertenecieran a la Tierra Media, Elrond sentía que no podían darle la espalda. Además, aunque el poder de los elfos menguaba con el pasar de los días, aún podían hacer frente al enemigo en tanto mantuvieran su poder unido con el de los hombres. De no ser por la ayuda de los Númenóreanos, imposible hubiera sido resistir a las tropas de Sauron en la última batalla. Fuerte y orgulloso permanecía el pueblo de los edain incluso tras la caída de la vanidosa Númenor; se decía entre los altos elfos que una hora de esplendor y nuevos días de gozo llegarían para ellos.

Lord Elrond estaba dispuesto a proteger la tierra que amaba a cualquier precio. Se encontraba absorto en la contemplación de las estrellas desde el alto mirador situado en la bóveda natural de roca que cerraba el desfiladero de acceso al Valle Escondido. Tras él, una cascada fluía suavemente, llenando a su vez diminutos riachuelos de aguas plateadas que discurrían entre la piedra y el musgo para ir a perderse en el subsuelo de mineral. Tampoco él era inmune a la magia con que Varda había impregnado esas creaciones hermosas en el principio de los tiempos. Conmovido, apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla de roca tallada que cerraba la caída del mirador, disfrutando de aquel momento de paz. Pronto vendrían de nuevo días oscuros, sombríos. Se hablaba del gran ejército que Sauron estaba reuniendo en el este. Temía que para entonces, ni el poder de los elfos junto con el de los hombres fuera suficiente para detenerle. Al apartar su atención del cielo, distraído, su mirada fue a dar en el anillo que reposaba en el dedo de su mano izquierda.

Ese anillo había llegado a él a través de Ereinion Gil-Galad, el Alto Rey de los Noldor. Había crecido en los Puertos Grises bajo su tutela, actuando como heraldo de su casa. Si había llegado a ser un docto maestro de la ciencia y un poderoso guerrero era solo porque él le enseñó cuanto sabía. A su lado, aún se sentía un joven inexperto y no el gran señor elfo en que se había convertido. Habían luchado juntos en innumerables batallas, manteniendo a raya el mal que asolaba la tierra que tanto amaban. Al igual que Elrond, el rey supremo de los Noldor creía que aún tenía un deber para con su gente en la Tierra Media. Y aunque le debía obediencia y lealtad, pronto dejó de verle como a un padre para verle como a un igual. Se convirtió en un hermano para él; quizá acusara el vacío que había dejado su gemelo cuando eligió ser contado entre los hombres mortales y no entre los elfos, designado primer rey de la línea de Númenor. Si bien Elros había tenido una vida sensiblemente más longeva que la del resto de los hombres, al final lo alcanzó la muerte, como era el destino último de todos los edain. Elrond jamás lo había vuelto a ver; tal vez por eso trasladó gran parte de su afecto a Ereinion.

El día que Gil-Galad le entregó a Vilya, el Anillo del Viento, imbuido con los poderes de la curación, Elrond no lo entendió. Era el rey, nadie tenía más derecho a portar esa joya que él. Además, los guardianes de los Tres Anillos eran de entre todos los elfos, los más sabios y poderosos: Círdan el Carpintero de Barcos, poseedor de Narya, el Anillo de Fuego; y la Dama Galadriel, poseedora de Nenya, el Anillo de Diamante. ¿Quién era él para cargar con un objeto tan peligroso? Y, por demás, ¿quién era él para ser nombrado regente de los Noldor? Provenía de un importante linaje: sus padres eran los protagonistas de grandes canciones de la historia de su pueblo, su hermano había sido el primer rey de la más importante dinastía de los hombres. Pero él solo era un peredhil, un medio-elfo, que no creía haber hecho nada para merecer tal honor ni tal destino. Su mentor nunca le dio explicaciones y él nunca se decidió a pedirlas. Tan solo mantuvo el anillo oculto y a salvo en Imladris tanto como le fue posible. Aun ahora, cada vez que lo veía brillar en su dedo, aunque su poder no pudiera manifestarse en todo su esplendor debido a la supremacía del Anillo Único, regente de todos los demás y por desgracia en poder de su amo Sauron, era consciente de la tarea que Ereinion le había impuesto. Pasara lo que pasase, no iba a fracasar, porque significaría defraudarle. Y Elrond estimaba a su amigo y rey como a nadie en ese mundo.

Volvió a fijar su atención en las estrellas, arrullado por el murmullo de la cascada que caía tras él, con la luz de la luna haciendo brillar el agua como plata líquida. Se decía que los elfos eran las criaturas más sensibles a las cosas hermosas, especialmente a las de la naturaleza. No sabía si era verdad, pero esa era una noche excepcional y quería disfrutar de ese remanso de paz mientras pudiera, antes de volver al dolor, al sufrimiento y a la guerra. Una gran alianza con los hombres se estaba fraguando de la mano de Gil-Galad y los últimos del linaje de Númenor: Elendil y su hijo Isildur. Demasiadas mermas habían sufrido ya ambas razas: si no se unían, vencer sería imposible. Y al parecer la batalla estaba mucho más próxima de lo que Elrond creía. En ese cielo nocturno, descubrió una estrella que brillaba con más intensidad que las demás y hasta le pareció que centelleaba por un instante. Tal vez era su padre, Eärendil, navegando por el firmamento en su navío Vingilot, guiado por su madre llevando el Silmaril en la frente. Quiso pensar que así era, que velaban por él y por los suyos desde el lugar donde moraba Ilúvatar.

Hubo de pasar el tiempo hasta la Guerra de la Última Alianza para que Elrond Peredhil comprendiera por qué llevaba ese anillo en su mano izquierda. Jamás había visto nada igual. El ejército de Sauron era inconmensurable: no solo orcos lo componían, sino hombres malvados y enanos pervertidos por el poder y las falsas promesas con que les había comprado. Del lado de aquellos que defenderían la Tierra Media, hombres, enanos y elfos, comandados por Elendil, jefe de las huestes de los Dúnedain, junto a sus hijos Isildur y Anárion; y el propio Ereinion, bajo cuyo estandarte se agrupaban los enanos de Durin IV y los elfos que acudían a presentar batalla por la libertad: Círdan de los Teleri, Amdír de Lórien y Oropher con su hijo Thranduil del Bosque Verde.

Aiglos parecía refulgir como un relámpago durante la contienda: su punta de hielo ni siquiera se teñía de la sangre negra de los orcos y brillaba como la luz de la esperanza para los elfos, que superados en número por las persistentes tropas del enemigo iban cediendo terreno poco a poco. Todo parecía estar perdido, pero el rey de los Noldor seguía en pie, su determinación intacta, su espíritu inquebrantable. Y a su lado luchaba Elrond, a cada segundo más convencido de que iba a morir, de que abrazaría ese destino que se le reservaba solo a los hombres. Y no deseaba partir al vacío, a la nada; deseaba permanecer en la Tierra Media hasta que llegara el momento de hacerse a la mar. Pero incluso la muerte podía ser un buen final si lo compartía con el que era para él su hermano. Lo admiraba, más que a nadie. Era un honor y un inmenso privilegio morir a su lado por una noble causa.

Estaba listo para morir, pero no para la despedida. Eso fue lo que se le pasó por alto cuando Sauron los retó a un duelo personal. Solo él contra los señores de los ejércitos: Elendil, Isildur, Círdan, Elrond, Gil-Galad. Sabía que ni todos ellos unidos podían contra la fuerza maligna del Anillo Único. Pero no hizo falta. Ereinion fue el primero y único en caer; Aiglos se apagó en sus manos mientras Elrond, desesperado, trataba de alcanzar a su rey y salvarlo de un final inevitable. Lo demás lo contarían durante años las canciones: que Elendil relevó al elfo caído, que fue herido de muerte y su espada se quebró, que su hijo Isildur usó los fragmentos para cortar el dedo de Sauron y arrebatarle el Anillo. Todo eso se convirtió en leyenda, y Elrond en Alto Rey de los Noldor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Gil-Galad había depositado todas sus esperanzas en él. No solo eso, sino que le había confiado el destino de su raza. Le había preparado durante toda su vida, sin saberlo, para ser su sucesor. Había sido un maestro, sí; pero nunca le pidió que le tratase como tal, nunca le dio sermones sobre la responsabilidad que un día habría de asumir, nunca le trató como si fuera un alumno sino como un amigo, un igual. Así había forjado al gran señor elfo que deseaba que fuera: caminando a su lado, no por delante de él. Tan solo se había interpuesto ante su amigo una vez: en la Última Alianza, entre él y la muerte.

Sin embargo, Elrond sabía perfectamente que no era ningún rey. Podía ser un sabio, un maestro, un sanador, un erudito, un guerrero, el portador de uno de los Tres. Pero nada más. Después de todo, solo era un peredhil. Y el hueco que había dejado en él la partida de Ereinion era tan profundo e insondable como los abismos de Mordor. Sabía que nunca podría ocupar su lugar. Además, tras la derrota de Sauron había dado comienzo la Tercera Edad. Los elfos ya no necesitaban un rey: su fuerza se iría marchitando más rápidamente ahora; marcharían definitivamente al lugar de donde procedían para nunca regresar. Por eso renunció a su título, se retiró a la Última Morada y esperó a que llegara su día. Imladris se convirtió en un lugar de descanso y peregrinación. El mal no desapareció del todo, pero permaneció dormido, latente.

Elrond amaba la Tierra Media, como Gil-Galad lo hacía, y otros muchos antes de que ellos. Y llevaba en el dedo uno de los Anillos que regían su destino, que podía contribuir a su ruina o a su salvación. Pero de alguna manera cada vez que lo miraba, al igual que cuando su mirada tropezaba con Aiglos, que había recogido del campo de batalla tras la contienda, recordaba a Ereinion y los deseos de libertad y esperanza que tenía para los elfos que aún permanecían en el oeste. No pensaba en el Señor Oscuro, en el poder maligno que seguramente dormitaba en el este a la espera de una oportunidad para resurgir de nuevo. Se acordaba del elfo al que las canciones reverenciaban como un héroe, pero que para él había sido simplemente su hermano. Y por él no dejaría de luchar jamás por esa tierra, hasta la última gota de sangre.


End file.
